Sir Carlos Clemente - The Legend
'Sir Carlos Clemente ' '(The Rebellion) Chapter 1 ' 'On a dark night, with the skies full of ash and fury from the darkest depths of the deepest trenches of Hell, Carlos Clemente stood aboard an evacuation ship from a bloody rebellion invasion. It was 1687, Carlos, Spartan, Jade Stormfury, and Samuel Creststeel were all headed for the refugee camp, of Tunis, Africa. There was a gruesome revolution taking place, and their first inquiry was to kill all the members of the royal family. As they moved along through the Gibraltar straight, 3 rebel ships approached, both with 12 broadside cannons, and opened fire on the small Sloop. There were only 5 royal guards aboard. Everyone one else was of royalty. Spartan, Samuel, and the other guards went to the cannons and tried to buy some time for the others to escape. Carlos Clemente walked back to the Captain’s quarters. He walked to the very back, where the prized jewels of the Spanish Empire were. The Emerald of Fillipe, The Saphire of Creststeel, and lastly, the most prized and sacred Ruby of Clemente. They were all priceless, and treasured by all of Spain. Most likely, it was what the rebel ships were after, and Carlos being the strikingly intelligent man he is, went directly to what they were looking for. He knew if they aquired the jewels that it would greatly boost their confidence, and would change the tides of the war. He put the jewels in a bag, and turned around, and walked out the door. The second he walked out, he saw his father get blown across the ship, slamming into the other side’s wall borders. He approached him, as the ship started to brew ablaze. “ Father, state the heirs. “ “ The heirs….. “ “ Quickly! State them! “ “ You, Carlos… “ “ Pardon, I said state the heirs! The first heir first please. “ “ I have said what is to be, and now what is “ Spartan then breathed his last, and grabbed Carlos’s hand as he was swept away into darkness. Explosives began going off all around the ship. Carlos was in a state of paranoia. He walked around, with blood shot eyes, glancing at every corner, as men flew around the ship, and screams struck the skies. Samuel yelled, “ Abandon Ship! “, People immediately began jumping off the sides of the ship. There was not a single Escape Boat aboard the vessel, simply because of the lack of time. Carlos, opened up an entrance to go below deck, he realized that the rebels were only attacking because they needed the jewels, and they would be fools to sink the ship, losing the jewels in the deep abyss forever, to the end of time. Carlos opened a small chest. In it lay three Steel swords, all engraved with the Ranger Insignia, “ Death to those, who dare oppose. “ Carlos took a moment and foresaw his future, he then knew he would soon reunite the Ancient rangers and would follow the code. He would restore his father’s honor. He picked up all three of the swords and walked out of the room. When he opened the doors, it was quiet. Nobody was aboard any longer, and the stench of death surrounded him. He looked into the misty, dense fog of the ship, and saw as 3 dark figures approached him. Two, he recognized, but one he did not. He then knew at this very moment, these were not rebels. This was something extraordinary. He began walking to meet the figures, and as his sight increased he saw the first. Benjamin Macmorgan was at the front. Johnny Goldtimbers on the left, and Captain Andrew on the right. Carlos immediately drew his sword. “ Give us the jewels boy “, Captain Andrew chuckled. “ You are a fool to think I will give up the prized possessions of Spain to some British scum! “ Carlos threw a dagger into Andrew’s leg, making him unable to fight, then leaped over and stabbed Goldtimbers through the ribs, using his other hand to grab Macmorgan, and throw him to the wooden floor of the ship. They all moaned in pain, as blood drenched the ground. “ Let this be a reminder to you, Co. Idiots, I, Carlos Rojas Clemente, will not watch as the greatest Nation on the face of the Planet dies. You! Will all fall before my blade, and I will throw your cowering souls into the Abyss of Hell! “ He then threw a match into one of the oil lamps, and knocked a barrel of gun powder over, and jumped off the edge of the ship. Macmorgan grabbed onto a pole, and arose. He dragged Andrew and Goldtimbers off to the edge of the ship, then they all, fell off. Carlos quickly swam away towards the coast of Africa. Seconds later, a massive explosion went off, scattering bits and pieces of the ship into the Deep, dark, cold air. Carlos did not hesitate to look back. He began swimming on. He knew what was behind him. That was the past, what is done is done, and he dare not think back on it. But what lie ahead of him was the future, and he knew the fate of Spain was in his hands. As Carlos swam through the blood filled water, thousands of thoughts rushed through his head. Like comets shooting through the Universe. Until now, his entire life had been based around pleasing his father. But now, now that Spartan was dead, now that Spain was in chaos, the king dead, The Queen captured, every moral, everything he had ever fought for had completely changed. It was at this time, that Carlos Clemente decided we would go to every corner of the Earth and unite The true order of Elites under one banner, The Infamous Caribbean Rangers. Now that Europe was in ruins, and near the dawn of a new rise, Carlos would make way for a new land. Far less developed, but his opportunities their would be far greater. After he arrived in Tunis, he met with 4 Spanish Lords, Lord Cadet, Lord Hector Wildhayes, Lord Christopher, and Lord Luuluu. He explained his plan to them. They were to each recruit 10 minor Ranger Lords, and together this fellowship would form The Ranger Council, which would destroy The EITC, once, and for all, to the end of time. Each Lord then set out on a different ship, each with 30 Spanish Bounty Hunters. Carlos had stationed them at his hideout in Tunis, Fort Deltana. One of the Last Free Eastern Lands. The Rebellion had now torn through Spain, and Portugal. In the first month, Three hundred thousand died. As the Protestant reign flooded into Northern Spain, and The Catholics were all executed on spot, the Queen ordered a spy send one last message to her dear son, Carlos. It read, “ My Beloved child, Alas, we have fallen to the enemy. I am honored to have you as my son, and I cannot tell you how vital your gallant raids against the enemy were to me. However, the time has now come for a new era, and we must accept this, thus it is the will of God, and we cannot change that. You are the last hope for the Nation Carlos. I am confident you will succeed and you will regain your honor. Good Luck, and farewell. “ A month later, news came out, that the same occurance was happening in Italy. The Holy Roman Empire had officially declared war on Southern Italy, to further continue the Protestant spread. The Turkish Empire invaded The Holy Roman Empire, and Bremen was captured along with Nuremburg. Italy was split in half as a compromise to the war. When Carlos Clemente arrived in Havanna, Cuba, he met with a Spanish EITC Lord. David Bladekidd was his name. ' Category:Fan Creations